In Action
by Miryoku
Summary: Was it just a dream? Couldn’t she wake up from this nightmare? I guess not, especially if you’re the one in action… Azureshipping SetoTéa oneshot


Yoku: Yes it is an odd summary but it just suddenly popped up in my head. This story is short and sweet and maybe a bit realistic? Kidding, kidding, anyways a bit **OOC** and grammar mistakes if not spelling. Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think that I would own Yu-Gi-Oh; cause if you are you must be mistaking me as someone else.

**Summary:** Was it just a dream? Couldn't she wake up from this nightmare? I guess not, especially if you're the one in action… Azureshipping Seto-Téa one-shot

**In Action**

Blue eyes stared with blue. One's clear orbs filled with unshed tears. Both brown strands stood together, their lone figures faced with one another. Female and male countered with each other staring.

"Don't leave," the girl pleaded crossing to him.

The boy sighed refusing to show a sign. "I can't stay…" he mumbled.

Her bottom lip trembled ignoring the silent lump. "B-but w-why…" holding on to him a grip on his left sleeve.

"An—" he stopped mid-sentence hanging in the air.

A sound of soft music lingering as if on cue; random stares where drawn upon the couple. Shoulder length hair hung, the man's trimmed hair slicked and swayed. A breeze flew between them papered flowers danced as did the hem of the girl's skirt.

"I love you," she all but whispered.

The man before her flint; he became fully alert his blue eyes widen. With a swift of his hand he took hold of her. His other looped around her waist pulling her close. He all but did bent his head a few inches away from her lips a deep blush ridding on her face, a tint appeared on his own.

He cupped her right cheek his thumb running over her smooth skin. His thin line lifted as he too spoke.

"I love you too…" softly as can be his lips moved nearly brushing against hers wanting to take her in until a voice leaked through.

"CUT!! END SCENE 27!!"

There were clapping while the pair turned their heads breaking their intense eye contact. Another teenage girl walked across the stage towards them an approving smile graced her lips.

"Téa, Kaiba great job!" the director slapped a roll of paper in her hand.

There were plenty shouts of agreement in the school auditorium. The girl, who had congratulated them, had then turned away focusing her attention to the other actors on stage. "You—" her voice had muted silently getting back in to directing.

Seto Kaiba and Téa Gardner stood once again catching up to what had been played as they stared back at one another. They ignored the others that were still in the same room as them.

"Um… Kaiba, you could let go of me now…" Téa meekly responded noticing the way he still held her.

Her hands had rested upon his chest, the blush on her cheeks haven't vanished. He lightly obeyed turning his head away as he did so. As gently as he could he let her go his palm that caressed her cheek, never forgetting the feel of her soft skin. He dejectedly stepped away hating himself for acting this way.

'Stupid play,' he thought noticing the way Téa continued to glance at him.

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked concern rising in her voice.

Seto turned to face her, his mask placed back on. They stood as they once were. The school uniform dressed their form while a copy of the play lay beneath their feet.

"I'm fine," he let out crossing his arms over his chest.

She looked at him not believing a word he had said. Téa walked up to him, uncertainty shown in her feminine features. Stopping short she waved to him with a finger. He raised a brow but leaned forward. Mildly surprised he blinked away.

A soft kiss had tickled his lips. He needn't move as Téa broke away, her blush reappearing.

"W-what was that for…?" he managed straightening himself.

She swallowed. "For saying 'I love you'."

Confusion etched his mind. "It was in the script," he gruffly replied while holding his tongue wanting to let out 'stupid' or 'idiot' at the girl.

A playful smile married her while she brushed passed him. "Are you sure…?" she had left never once waiting for an answer as she heads off the stage toward the auditorium seats.

The brunet blinked again. He walked back to where a copy of the script _Lifeless_ had lay and nestled upon the scene the couple had acted.

Cursing himself, he felt the need to read it once more in a muffled tone.

"_I'll miss you too…"_

A low sound rustled.

Seto ran a hand through his hair as he journeyed for the stairs; of course not without cursing to himself once again.

"…Damn it…"

**THE END**

Yoku: Yes it was an odd ending but what better way to end it by letting Seto know that he had done something wrong? Odd story? I'd say. Hope you all enjoyed reading this short story. Continue? Yes. No. well let's see we're the future holds for this story.

Please read and review. No flames!

(Author's note: I'm completely on writer's block with my other stories esp. _Running In The Rain_. So if you don't see an update on that story in the next month or this month, I'm completely sorry.)


End file.
